Recently, liquid crystal displays that are light and thin and have low power consumption have been widely used in office automation equipment, video units, and the like.
Referring to FIG. 4, a typical liquid crystal display 3 includes a liquid crystal panel 320, a light guide plate (LGP) 340, a light emitting diode (LED) 330, and a flexible printed circuit (FPC) 310. The LGP 340 is disposed adjacent to a lower substrate 324 of the liquid crystal panel 320. The LED 330 is bonded to the FPC 310, and is disposed adjacent to the LGP 340 for providing light beams to the LGP 340.
When the liquid crystal display 3 is subjected to vibration or shock during operation or transportation, the LED 330 is liable to move relative to the LGP 340 because of flexibility of the FPC 310. That is, a distance between the LED 330 and the LGP 340 may be unsteady, and a position of the LED 330 relative to a vertical central axis (not shown) of the LGP 340 may be unsteady. When either of the above-described events occurs, an optical performance of the liquid crystal display 3 may be seriously impaired as a result.
What is needed, therefore, is a liquid crystal display that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.